


Formerly 'Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire'

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Humor, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4221323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for the Christmas Charol challenge!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Formerly 'Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire'

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Formerly "Chestnuts Roasting by an Open Fire"

The One ring glowing by an open fire…  
Nasguls nipping at your toes  
Terrifying screams, stating things are so dire  
And Hobbits dressed up in travel clothes

Everybody knows that Sauron wants that damn One ring…  
That's why we're here, in this dreadful plight  
Then there's Strider, with his pipe all aglow…  
We'll find it hard to sleep tonight

We know that Gandalf's on his way  
But he's late and in Bree we can no longer stay  
'Cause ev'ry moment here we all might die  
So with the Ranger we'll leave town and fly

And so I'm offering this simple phrase  
To the wizard who really missed his cue,  
Although it's been said many times, many ways  
"Get your ass in gear you shrew…."


End file.
